A Town Called Undone: Down the Frankenhole Part 2
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Claudette, Brian and Kate try to save Saul from a strange new world.
1. Intro

Goes from black into a little home. There is a window with blue and white curtains in the back with a wall that stretches from left to right. There is a television in the front of the window, just below the window's height. Two chairs are on the right and left of the TV with the arms of an old man and old woman in their respective places. The television is already turned on to the news. (The television has no sound.) A flash of lightning is seen from the window and the sound of thunder is heard. The camera zooms into the television that turns into a static screen. A warping sound is heard as it goes through and it ends up in the suburb of Mercy Falls.

The camera then lands and we see the population sign in front of the town. The sign has 'Population: Give Up All Control' under it. We then go in. Each section will have the portion at end, (), that will be used for that whole section.

(We see the town from the front part with the sign in front of us as music starts to play.)

Mercy Falls is not what you call a normal town

(We see Wayne walk into town and look around. He has bags with him and smiles as he sees something.)

All the people here don't last a year, not even when the sun goes down

(We see Dr. Jack, Mr. Jones, Lilly, Kate, Humphrey, Claudette, Hutch, and Sebastian. Mr. Jones does a salute, Sebastian is holding a potion to his face, Humphrey and Kate are playing with Claudette, Dr. Jack stands proud as he as a bag slung over his back that's dripping blood, and Lilly is holding a mug with beer in it as she takes a drink from it.)

That is when the mayhem awakens and monsters crawl

(We see Wayne with Humphrey, Kate and Hutch and he is showing him his telephone box)

But if you want adventure, you know who to call

It is nothing that you ever saw

(We see Humphrey, Kate, and Hutch posing with their names next to their respected other, (Humphrey's name would on top of him and so on.))

We've got aliens, ghosts, Jersey Devils, and haunted halls

(Each word is said as a scene is done, a scene is anything before a comma and once the word is said, it goes to the next part.) (We then see Eros Horror pop out of the screen, then we see the Devil possessing Mr. Jones, we see the Jersey Devil look at the gang in pain, and finally we see Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria's halls with Freddy at the end of the hall slowly walking towards the camera.)

Demons, many songs, empty graves, caves, and deserted malls

(We see The Devil talking to the townspeople in the town hall, we then see many people singing songs, we then see Wayne dumping a body into an open grave, then we see everyone looking in awe at the God's Mouth that came up in Death Row Park, and finally, we see a deserted mall in Mercy Falls with people walking in it.)

Like there is anything else to do here at Mercy Falls

(A picture of everyone in the show is seen and then it changes to the title of the show with "Created By:" and "Developed By" on the bottom.


	2. Saul's Prison

The screen starts off as black then opens to a squirrel scampering. It looks around and is then eaten by a mailbox. The mailbox burps as it burps up hair from the squirrel. The screen then pans to Tony and another man wearing drag clothing.

"End times are here, folks. Only way to salvation is to embrace the demonic ways of our overlord. Any object not compliant with the demon is sinful."

The man next to him holds up a cross that was going to be burnt.

"That's it. That's probably what the Devil wants."

A grotesque monster that looked like a troll comes by and turns the man to stone with a beam from their eyes. The man screamed as he was turned and the monster lifted him over his shoulders.

"I reckon I've been livin' a lie."

Tony then screams as he is turned to stone by the same monster and then carried away by another troll like monster.

Cut to where Satan and his minions were living in. Satan taps a fork on Wayne.

"Ladies, gentlemen, that creature with like 87 different faces."

"88 different faces!" Yelled the monster as we saw the hideousness of the monster up close and it did have 88 faces.

"Whoa-ho, sorry - touchy subject. Anyways, it's been fun turning Mercy inside out, rounding up all its terrified citizens and then stacking them into this massive throne of frozen human agony."

The last word echoes as we see the throne made of the people who were turned to stone. He then flies up and sits on the throne.

"Don't worry, they're not conscious anymore. Probably."

We see that Eve next to him unfreezes.

"Uh, where am I?"

"Whoops. Hehe, back, back you go there."

He then pats her back into place until she turns back into stone.

"But Mercy is just the beginning. It's time to take our chaos worldwide! Alright boys, to the corners of the Earth. Set the world aflame with your weirdness. This dimension is ours!"

The monsters then go out and fly out of the demonic kingdom they were in and started to go out into the world.

"Ah, global domination. I could get used to—"

Then, out of nowhere, the demons hit an invisible shield and fall. The Devil turns and looks in horror.

"WHAT?!"

Goes to the shield and pokes it; the shot pans out to show that the whole town is surrounded by an invisible force shield, containing the rift and Satan's chaos.

"Hmm, this might be more complicated than I thought."

Scene opens on the Prison Bubble and zooms in, showing Claudette, Brian, and Kate inside the bubble.

"Saul! Saul! Okay guys, Satan has taken over the town and he's gonna take over the whole world. Our first step to stopping him is rescuing Saul, but he's got him trapped in this strange prison bubble."

"What is this place anyway?" Brian asked. Then the ground starts cracking with rainbow-colored fractures; the three scream as they fall.

Continued screaming until the three land on a bouncy-house. They then look around as they were confused.

"Huh? Is the entire ground a bouncy castle?"

"And does the air smell like childlike wonder?"

"Whoa. Look!" Kate said as they saw a huge park that looked similar to Jasper Park. There were wolves walking around and they were so confused by this.

"This is Saul's prison?"

"What is this new world? Shining, shimmering, splendid."

"This is Jasper Park before we turned into humans."

Then they heard a voice from behind them.

"Welcome to the world of tomorrow!"

They turned and see the one person they never thought to see again.

"Aaron?!" Everyone said.


	3. The Oncoming Storm

"Aaron?!" Everyone yelled. He laughed as we see Aaron in his wolf form.

"Woof, you guys look terrible. Let's fix that."

Aaron snapped his furry finger and the trio saw a tornado go around them and this transformed them back into wolves.

"Why are we wolves again? Who are you?!" Brian asked.

"I'm the oncoming storm, the wolf with a rich history, but most importantly, the father of Saul who is the mayor of this place."

"Mayor?"

"Yep…Now who wants to go on the grand tour?"

"Do we have a choice?"

"No!"

They begin walking.

"This is the ultimate paradise and the only rule: there are no rules. Except for one rule which is very serious. But no one would ever break it, so it's not worth mentioning."

"Look, we need to find Saul. Could you tell us where he is?"

"Oh, Saul? Trust me, he…"

Aaron stopped in his tracks as he then realized something. They looked at him in confusion. Kate then spoke up.

"What happened?"

"This isn't real…" He whispered. Then an orange light came out of his mouth as he jerked his head up and looked around. He shook his head and groaned. The orange light stopped coming out his mouth and he gasped.

He looked around and saw that his friends were next to him.

"Guys? This isn't real. We have to go, now!"

"That's what we're trying to do, we just need Saul. You know where he is?"

"He's at the top of the tallest tower guarded by those big buff waffle guards. There's no way to get past them!"

Kate and Claudette look at Brian as he says this.

"Someone hand me some syrup."

He then jumps on a guard from behind and starts to eat him.

"Aaah! It's happening! The moment we've trained for!"

"Oh, don't worry, man! I've got ya-"

He then screams as face is punched out by Kate.

Cut to the inside of the tower, where several animals are frolicking. They punch open the doors.

"This is a rescue! Everyone hit the deck!"

"Hang in there, Saul!"

They then burst through the doors to the bedroom. We see Saul sleeping in the bed in his wolf form. "There he is! Brian, Grab him! Aaron, barricade the door!"

Picks up Saul, who is sleeping.

"Up you go, little fella." He then wakes up.

"Huh? Brian? Kate? Claudette?"

"The waffles are coming back! We gotta hurry!" Aaron shouted.

"Uh, guys?"

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of this!"

"But, Claudette!"

Saul claps twice and lifts everything in front of the door off the ground. He puts everything down in order and seats the four on some chairs - the guards come in and point their spears at them; she claps and they stop.

"What are you doing? We're trying to save you from this prison!"

"This isn't a prison! I made this world! "

He then claps and the lights come on.

"Well, I sort of woke up here. It's complicated."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying this is my home now. And I don't want to be saved!"


	4. Back From The Dead

"You did what?" Claudette asked.

"Look, after I went to guard the journal, I went to the woods and saw my dad Aaron, and then something must've happened as I woke up here. But now I don't want to leave! Here the sun shines all day, the party never ends, and now that you guys are here, it's finally perfect!"

"Listen, Saul, we're not here to party. All of this is crazy!"

"I figured you might say something like that. But trust me, you guys are gonna love it here. This world always knows what you want. Sometimes even before you do!"

"Saul, listen to yourself. This is crazy! I'm sorry about whatever happened in the forest but that doesn't mean you can just stay in here forever!"

"I know it sounds too good to be true, but just give this place a chance! This place knows just what you want and always provides!"

"Uh, actually, Saul, I'm with my daughter on this. Mercy is in trouble and I really think-"

We hear a familiar voice that comes from the window and then we see someone open the window.

"Kate!"

We see that it was Winston in his wolf form.

"Wha-? You're safe!"

"I know it's hard to wrap your head around, but, *Laughs* I want things to be back to normal between us and I've got your sister here…"

We see her sister Lilly come from the window and look at her in a shy way.

"Oh, my God… Lilly!" Kate then hugged her. She then looked at Claudette, Brian, and Aaron. "I'll be back in just a few minutes."

"Mom!?" Brian then looked at her and put a paw on her.

"Don't worry, little lady. There's nothing in this world that could break me from our mission."

A wolf then enters the room that has blue fur, purple eyes and a cream underbelly.

"Hey, bro!"

"Holy- whoa, whoa. Big bro?"

"Big bro?" Claudette asked.

"This is my brother, James."

"I was never there for you, but in this world, I can be."

"You're perfect!"

"It's a trap! Don't go with him, Brian! No matter what he offers you!"

He then holds up a video game controller. "Want to play?"

"I'm sorry, dude. Even if it is all a dream, I've gotta play just one game. Hahaha! Come on, bro!"

"Okay, this has gone too far! You can't honestly think these fantasies are good for anyone!"

"You can't argue with the results: people are happy here! Does it really matter if it's real or not? For once, stop listening to your head and listen to your heart."

Cut to the real world. The demons groan.

"Alright, can anyone explain to me why, even with our newfound INFINITE POWER, (Lightning strikes the walls) none of us can escape the borders of this STUPID HICK TOWN?!"

Sits in throne.

"There's some kind of force field keeping us in, but who would know how to fix it?"

Holds Wayne.

"Hmm. Maybe someone needs to come out of retirement."

A demon then comes running in the place as they are worried.

"Sir! There are people inside Saul's bubble as we speak!

The Devil laughs.

"Buddy, Saul's bubble is the most diabolical trap I've ever created. It would take a will of titanium not to give into its temptation. Fetch me Nigel…Things just got a little more interesting."


	5. Fantasy Vs Reality

We cut to Claudette still in her wolf form, standing in front of a river.

He then angrily throws a stone across the river; it skips while a child's giggling is heard.

"Ugh, even my stone skips are perfect! (Sighs) Who am I kidding? Maybe Saul's right. It's a horror show out there. At least the air in here is breathable.

"Dude, you're talking to a river."

She turns to see Saul standing there. "Oh, hey, Saul, what's up?"

"You know, you're so much smarter than like everyone else. Heh. It's kinda funny. It's no wonder you're my dream girl."

"Wait, do you really mean that?"

"Of course, come on, man! Just take my paw."

Holds out paw and winks. She was about to do until she remembers something.

"Wait, aaahhh this isn't real!"

The Saul she was talking to turns into a bunch of centipedes and the sky darkens. She screams as it dissolved. She then hears voices from everywhere.

"You shouldn't have done that! We're watching you."

The sky brightens again and she looks around in panic.

"Oh, my gosh. This is crazy. Um- I'm losing my mind. We have to get out of here. We have to go back. To the real. WORLD!"

The word world echoes as the people on the streets turn to her and gasp as she is tackled.

"Hey!"

"You are hereby accused of breaking our one rule: mentioning reality." The person that tackle her said.

The crowd mutters.

"Prepare to be banished from this land FOREVER."

A portal to the real world opens.

"Saul! You're smarter than this! Satan has you hypnotized or something! Are you really gonna let them banish me?!"

"No! Course not; that's my girlfriend, guys! There's gotta be another way."

"Very well. If she wishes to stay, he must plead his case in the ultimate trial. Of fantasy vs. reality."

Cut to the courtroom. Kate, Aaron and Brian are sitting in the crowd.

"Seriously, Saul? You're letting them take our argument to court?"

"Hey, I didn't make the rules in here."

"All rise! For the honorable Carlos."

We see Carlos in his cat form emerge from his hole in the bottom of the cat scratcher and climbs to the top and bangs his squeaky mallet.

"Order! Order! This trial begins right meow!" Sees string hanging from ceiling and bats it. "Ooh! Hahaw! Oh!"

Someone clears their throat. "Judge?"

"Sorry, sorry."

Clears throat.

"We are here to try Claudette in the case of fantasy vs. reality. If she wins, Saul will return with him to the real world! But if she loses, she will be banished forever! The final decision will be made by a jury of your peers.

Saul claps and six copies of himself appear in the jury stand.

"Look, this whole thing is ridiculous. But if winning a trial is what it takes for you to come home with us, then so be it."

"I'm sorry, Claudette, but I have no choice."

"Let's hear opening' statements." Carlos said.

"Your honor, townsfolk, lovely men of the jury." Saul started.

"Oh, he's talking about us! We're not that lovely."

"My case is simple: this very girl thinks that reality is better than fantasy. I'd like to show you this "reality" that she loves so much, and show you how it has wronged both of our entire lives."

He takes a book titled "Saul's Memories".

"Exhibit A, the 31st of October."

"Halloween…" Claudette whispered.

The two kids were sitting in a chair with some other kids who got their candy.

Saul was enjoying himself as he was about to eat one of his candies. But then a menacing wolf came in and takes his bag of candy. Saul tried fighting to get it back but, it was no use. He couldn't get it.

Claudette then saw this and felt bad as Saul ran away crying.

"Saul's fantasy was having a great Halloween, but reality had other plans."


	6. Base Of Operations

In the present, we see Claudette get up and yell.

"Look, that was one bad day!"

"One of many. February fourteenth. Valentine's Day."

"Oh, come on, man, you can't."

Scene changes to Claudette and Saul in with a group of wolves preparing for Valentine's Day. Saul has a bag full of Valentine's cards he got from many girls. He turns to Claudette whose bag looks light.

"How many valentines did you get, Claudette?"

She shakes her bag, but nothing comes out. Then a fat wolf pup came up and laughed as he pointed to her.

"Oh, hey, haha! Claudette didn't get any! Oh, man, I thought I was the loser! Hey, everyone, the ugmo didn't get any!"

The kids there were then laughing and chanting.

"Ugmo! Ugmo! Ugmo!"

She then runs out, crying. The fat kid then says to Saul.

"I can't believe that you like her."

Scene changes to the courtroom.

"Hey, what's the point of all this? That was in the past!"

"Is your life any better now? Monsters, disasters, and kids shunning you. That's reality for you."

Carlos is then seen batting string. He looks down and says this.

"Well, I think we're ready for a verdict."

"Wait! I haven't even presented my case!"

"Do you even have a case?"

"Yes, I do, your honor. I call as a witness: Saul!" The crowd gasps.

"Uh, objection?" Saul said as he was confused and scared.

"Now hold on… I wanna hear this…" He then walks up and sits in the chair while the crowd mutters.

"Listen. I might not have all the answers. I'm not stylish and I'm not cool. But I know one thing well, and that's you. And I know that although you might act like it, you don't wanna be in this fantasy world."

"Uh, pffsh, yeah right."

"You're scared. And who could blame you; I'm scared, too. Look, real life stinks sometimes, okay, I'm not gonna lie. But there's a better way to get through it than denial, and that's with help from people who care about you. It's how we've gotten through our whole lives. Just look."

Scene changes to Halloween after Saul got his candy stolen, in flashback. We see Saul crying behind a tree. Then he starts to hear someone getting hurt. He turns and sees Claudette beating up the wolf that stole his candy. He wiped his eyes as he saw this happen.

"You gonna do that again?! Huh!?" Claudette said as she had him in a headlock.

"No! No! Just stop!"

Saul then walks up to her as she hands him the candy and they smile. The scene changes to Claudette in the den after she got no Valentines. Somebody then slides a bunch of valentines taped into a heart that says "For My Favorite Wolf". Scene changes back to courtroom, in present.

"We've always been there for each other. Saul, I thought you were living a fantasy, but look at me! We've traveled to Hell and back to get you and we're goin' back together. Leave this fantasy world. Let's beat this crazed demon and grow up together."

Saul thought for a bit and nodded. "Let's do this!"

"You mean it? You're really coming home with me?"

"Yes. Definitely. Absolutely." They then kiss as the crowd shrieks.

"(Rubs eyes) Aw, man, I never noticed how bright this place is, ugh!" Carlos then meows in a distressed manner. "Whoa, time to calm you down. (Claps twice) Uh, why isn't this working? (Claps)"

"Your reign over this land is OVER." He then splits open and becomes a nightmare-ish pile of yarn. The crowd turns gray and their eyes glow red.

"We gotta get out of here!"

They run to the edge of the bubble with Aaron beside them and stop at the edge.

"Alright, guys, are you ready for this?" Claudette says as she grabs a giant knitting needle. "Sorry, it's time to burst your BUBBLE!"

She breaks the bubble with the needle; the bubble explodes into confetti; she is lying on the ground of the cliff. "Ugh. You all good, everyone good?"

Everyone turned backed to their human form and Aaron has turned into a human too. He looks like Wayne a bit.

"Hey Aaron, you look like Wayne… why's that?"

"It doesn't matter." Aaron said. "What matters is we get the Devil… now we have a base of operations?"

"Over there." Kate pointed.

They then walked to where she pointed and they saw the house in a total mess.

"Yes! It's in shambles! Just like we left it."

As Aaron reaches for the handle, then stops when he hears scuffling. "Wait, what was that? Shh." He then picks up a golf club.

"Let's get 'em, dudes. Brian said. Aaron the kicks open the door and they charge in with a battle cry and stop as they see many familiar faces in the house.

"Sebastian?"

"Guys?"


End file.
